The Silent Truth
by TheGirlOnFire210
Summary: When Hanna gets her results back from the aptitude test she realizes she's in danger. She's suddenly in a different world where she's a target. One wrong move could get her killed. One wrong friend could destroy everything.The truth must remain silent or she'll be silenced. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Test

**Chapter 1 - The Test**

**Hey so this story is about a girl in Erudite who gets dangerous results back from the test and all of a sudden she's in a whole new world where anyone who knew the truth could kill her. The truth must remain silent or she will be silenced. Tell me what you think of it please :)**

* * *

I toss my books carelessly into my locker and quickly slam it shut. I glance at the wooden clock hanging on the opposite wall. I was going to be late. Again. I was always late to everything. But I didn't mean to be. And worst of all I wasn't supposed to be. I was supposed to be organised and on top of everything, but I wasn't. Luckily though I wasn't a total let down to my faction. I was more or less always top of the class and I guess I tried to push out the Abnegations. But it wasn't always easy. I still don't get why we have to point them out and laugh at them. I mean they don't even fight back. Thinking about it.. they don't really do anything back. But I think that's why I hate doing it. There's no reason why we have to, they've not done anything. And they probably never will.

I don't really understand their faction beliefs either. I don't get why they're barely allowed to look in the mirror or why they always have to wear grey. Being selfless isn't always about not thinking about yourself, its more of thinking of others before yourself. But it's not my faction, so I don't get involved. My faction's Erudite.

When I arrived at the cafeteria I swiftly made my way to my faction keeping my head low and careful not to make any eye contact. And even though I didn't look up once I could feel everyones glare as if it was burning a hole straight through me. My cheeks burned when I realised I was the last one to arrive. But it strangely comforted me that most of my faction were actually just rolling their eyes. They were probably used to me being late by now.

I was about to reach for the pile of books that were carefully placed at the centre of the table when a hand tapped my back. I quickly turned around and saw my best friend, Jacob Mellen. We'd known each other since we were 6 and we've been inseperable since. All the girls at school like him and even though I don't see him in that way it's not hard to see why. He's tall and quite strong with dark curly ashy brown hair that often falls on his eyes. But he's never really given anyone a second look, he's always saying that he thinks that this is a silly age to fall in love and he's got to be focused on his future and not some silly crush.

"Hey Hanna, so after all this stuff done do you wanna come to my house and do some revision or something?"

"Sure, but there's not really much point in it is there?" I say trying to reach for the books that now looked a lot further than before. "I mean, all the tests are done so what have we got to revise for?"

Jacob then reaches for the book that I failed to retrieve and hands it to me.

"I don't know it's just all this crap is all a bit over whelming I thought we could chill for a bit?"  
Understanding his reason I smile and say "Ok, I'll be there 1?"

"Sure" he replied sitting next to me.  
Then the next group of names were being called out.

"From Dauntless: Miranda Black and Anthony Spaur

From Erudite: Jacob Mellen and Hanna Kerns"

That's me. Shit. I look over at Jake and he simply takes my hand squeezes it. I smile back and reply with another sqeeze. It had always been our way of re-assuring each other everything would be alright.

"From Amity: Candice Carter and Julie Phillips  
From Candor: James Briant and Casi Helman  
From Abnegation: Gabbi Winther and Caleb Prior"

All ten of us then stand up and some stay back a few seconds, either talking to their friends or hesistating, but eventually we were all lead to a corridor with 10 rooms all separated with mirrors. I linger back at first but then walk into room 8, where an Abnegation waits for me.  
She welcomes me with a warm smile and gestures for me to come forward. I slowly walk towards her and sit on the reclined black chair placed next to her.  
"Hi I'm Lindi." she says while fiddling with the wires attached to the chair.

"I'm Hanna" I reply trying to be polite.

She looks up at me with a surprised look and stares at me for what seemed like forever.  
"What?" I ask, instantly wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing," she replies continuing her work with the chair. "It's just your the first Erudite who has actually said a word to me. All of the others refuse to." Lindi then grabs a vial of clear liquid and instructs me to drink it.

"What is it?" I ask, curiously.

"I don't exactly know, and even if I did I couldn't tell you," she replied shrugging her shoulders.  
I swallow the liquid and close my eyes.

When I wake up I'm in my bedroom and in my hand is a gun. In front of me are my family. All of them were bleeding, bruised and hurt. I try to step forward but a hand stops me.

"Shoot one of them." instructs the man now standing next to me.  
My legs turn weak as I realise what I'm asked to do. I look at my family. Staring at each one individually. I couldn't kill my sister or my mum or dad. I couldn't. I turn around and say "No."  
The mans face first looks pained then angry.

"Do it!" he shouted  
I stood my ground as I stared back at him.

"Then I shall."  
As I saw him raising his gun at my sister I flung myself in front of her and then the world went black.  
When I open my eyes I'm on a bus. Another man sits next to me but his head is buried in the newspaper.

"Do you know this man?" he asks me pointing to the guy at the front page.

"No." I reply trying to shake off the strange feeling that I did.

"You're lying!" he shouts.

"I'm not!" I shout back, its then that I notice the exit at the end of the bus. I could easily get off I thought.

"You are! I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know the guy!" I reply, getting up and running towards the exit. When I reach it I'm back in the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Results Are In

**Hi! So I wrote another chapter! I'm still a little new at this so please forgive me for any mistakes I made :). One request that I had was that I should go more into her family and write about them and their relationship. I will do that in one of the next few chapters. :) Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Results Are In**

I look Lindi awaiting my results but she just stares back at me staying utterly silent.

"What are my results?" I ask her trying to keep the impatientness in my voice to a minumin. The very last thing I wanted to do was to piss her off. I'm sure there's enough Erudites to do that for me.

"Just give me a moment," she said as she got up and hastily walked out the room. Had I done something wrong? No, I thought to myself reassuringly, the test was meant to figure out a suitable faction so you can't fail. Can you?

A few minutes later I hear voices outside the door. They were hushed like they didn't want anyone to listen but being from Erudite I was instantly curious. It was a man and a woman and they're voices sounded scared. Suddenly I hear one of them walking away then I hear my name and the door is opened.

"Hanna," says Lindi as she walks catiously towards me "We've had some worrying results back from your aptitude test." I immideatly stand up and start asking what I did wrong and could I do it again.

"No, Hanna you can't repeat the test. Please sit down," she says in a comforting voice. I sit down and just stare at her waiting for an explanation.

"Hanna, you must listen very carefully and anything I say from this point onwards must not be repeated. To anyone. Under any circumstances. Understand?"

I nod my head confused on why I couldn't just get my results back

"Your test results," she says sitting down on the chair next to me, "were inconclusive."

I begin to shake my head trying to explain how my faction designed these tests and there's no way that anyones results can come out inconclusive. No way.

"I told you to listen, and you agreed, so listen" Something about the amount of authority in her voice makes me slump back down in my chair and stare at my shaking hands waiting for her to continue.

"Your test results were inconclusive. It says that you are equally compatible with 3 of the factions. Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. There's a special word that describes the people who get inconclusive results. Divergent. Have you heard it mentioned before?"

I shake my head. Lindi chuckles to herself as if laughing at a private joke.

"Well you wouldn't have because if you did you wouldn't be here right now."she begins to lower her voice to a quiet whisper as if she thought someone might be listening. Maybe someone was I thought. I look around the room but no-one was there so I drove my attention back to her.

"Any divergent or suspected divergents would be killed on the spot, which is why I and a few others have been trying to... how do I put this. Save them? We put fake results into the system and make sure no-one ever finds out. But this is dangerous stuff. If anyone finds out this is happening we would get killed. And worst of all because you're a divergent you could get killed. Understand?"

"Yes," I say even though I didn't completely. "But can you at least explain how I got three?"

She gives me a warm-hearted smile and sighs.

"Look Hanna, the less you know the better."

I begin to fidget, annoyed that I couldn't know why this was happening to me. I mean it was my results and it was my life that's in danger.

"I only want to know." I whisper

Lindi looks at me with sympathetic smile.  
"

Ok, but none of this is to be repeated."

I immediately nod my head.

"You can only get multiple factions if you refuse to do something in the test. For you, it was that you refused to shoot your family. You stood up to the man and that shows bravery hence your compatability with Dauntless. Then when your sister was going to be shot, you threw yourself in front of her to provide protection, this was a selfless act so you're also compatible with Abnegation. I began to panic because of the dangerous results I was getting so I put you in the bus scenario. If you were suited to Candor you would have instantly told the truth, but you didn't. Instead you noticed the door at the other end of the bus. For the most part only the Erudites notice this so you are also suited with your own faction."  
"

But why am I in danger?" I ask getting more curious by the second.

"Divergents are one of the biggest threats to our community. They can see through the system and if they can do that then they can break it."

"Then why are you helping them? Don't you like the system?"

"It doesn't matter what I like," she replies. "People are getting murdered and killed because of what they are. A lot of us thinks its wrong, and we're doing what we can to help."

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now you go out that door you don't mention any of this to anyone. Ever. And I'm sorry Hanna. I'm so sorry but for your best chance of survival you need to move faction."

Dazed by her instructions I start to repeatedly shake my head. This can't be happening I say to myself over and over again trying to make myself believe it. But its useless.

"Hanna I'm sorry but if you stay in your faction you are likely to get killed in a matter of days. I put your result as Erudite but I hesitated. There was a slight delay due to the shock. You see, we rarely get Erudite Divergents, we suspect its because of the way you were raised however we don't exactly know yet. But because of the delay there are already suspiciouns. Lots of them. And because Erudite is right in the centre of this they won't hesitate to kill you. No hesitation at all."

A single tear rolls down my face but I quickly wipe it off. I turn my hands into balls of fists as an attempt to stop them from shaking. I stand up and look at Lindi straight in the eye refusing to be scared.

"I'll do what I want." I say angrily. "And get this into your stupid head, no stiff tells me if I stay or if I go. If you really want to help someone then don't. No-one needs a stiffs help it'll only make things worse."

I then walk towards the door leaving a stunned face behind me. Once I was out of the building I let the tears come.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jacob

**Hey. So I've been getting really helpful reviews so thank-you :) I'm thinking about basing the next chapter around her family but I don't exactly know what to do so any suggestions will be appreciated :) 3 Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Jacob**

"Hanna?"

I look up at Jacob, who's sitting on the other side of the couch, and realize I've spent the last hour in complete silence.

"Yeah?" I ask as casually as possible still trying to hide the fact that my voice was shaking.

"We promised we'd tell each other the results of our tests remember?" he says giving me a strange look.

"But the rules say we're not allowed Jake," I say as sternly as possible. Since I had been told that I was... Divergent... I knew I had to be more careful. I promised myself I couldn't tell anybody. Anybody. Not even Jake. I know this was going to be hard. We hadn't kept a single secret from each other since forever, this was going to be the first time. But it had to be done, I couldn't tell him just because I needed a shoulder to cry on. If I told him he would also be in danger, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"When have rules ever kept us from doing what we want?" Jake says with a hint of sarcasm. But there was a slight edge to his voice, I knew he was quickly getting suspicious. I had to do something to throw him off the trail.

"Erudite," I quickly say, avoiding eye contact.  
"What?"

"The aptitude test? I got Erudite. You?"

He anxiously started fidgeting and looking at his shoes.

"Jake? What did you get?"

He anxiously looks up at me and says, "Hanna, that's the thing. I didn't get a proper result."

My mouth falls open as I stare at him trying to process the what he just said.

"Wh..wha..what?"

"I got 2 factions Hanna. I got 2. Candor and Erudite. April, the one that was testing me, said its dangerous. I'm dangerous."

Suddenly I feel a whole rush of guilt. He trusted me and told me his secret and I didn't. But I knew if I told him now it would be too late and he'd feel betrayed. I couldn't tell him now. Maybe it was even better with him not knowing, if I told him he could be in more danger. I slowly move to where he was sitting and hold his shaking hand.

"You're not dangerous. Maybe you're just different, it can't be that bad. Can it?" I say, acting as if I didn't already know that answer.

"She put my results in as Erudite but she said if anyone finds out the real result I'll get killed. She said I'd get killed Hanna!" he says in a shaky voice.  
"Jake, you're gonna be ok," I say while gently putting my arms around him, attempting to comfort him. "No-one's going to kill you, If no-one finds out." I say softly.  
A single tear rolls down Jakes face. I look away, I've known him long enough to know he hates it when people see him cry. He barely ever cries though, so it means this must have really shaken him up. Same as me.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to tell you because anyone who knows could get killed, but we've never kept a secret from each other and we're not going to start now." Jake says giving me a weak smile which I return.

"Hanna, she also says its in my best interest if I.."

"If you what?"

"If I move to another faction."

My eyes widen, no way was this happening.

"But its ok, Hanna. I'm not listening to that stupid stiff, I'm staying here."

I smile at him trying to make it look as real as possible. But it was far from real. I felt like dying. This will be one of the hardest things I'll ever do. Jacob wants to stay but I know that to stay means to die. I want to live. It's selfish to leave him behind, but I know that if we no longer no each other he's also got a better chance of survival. It might hurt him for a while but at least he'll live.

_I'm going to move faction. And I know which one._


End file.
